Princess Princess:Naruto Style
by Candicehrt
Summary: Naruto has just entered Konoha Academy all Boys School.While walking he sees a girl with red hair being chased by boys.He has no idea that, that girl her saw is a boy or aka Princess Gaara. He will become the next princess. SasuNaru,NejiGaa.3rd up.plz rea
1. Red Head

Hey everyone this ya gurl Candicehrt, here with another Naruto fic. I really hope you like it, When I get my laptop I will be updating a lot more. Plus please email me if you want to, if you wanna see stuff happen in the story. It will be like _Princess Princess _but it won't follow the story all the way but I will have some episode in it. The story but all the characters will be there except Naruto people will fill those spot. This is a yaoi story. SasuXNaru, I don't know what to do with the other characters but there be other couples. Yaoi goodness for all but it won't happen until a few chapters in.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I don't own Princess Princess.

Someone please tell me what a beta is because other people ask for one and I might need one. Please review even though this is a prologue. Much love.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prologue:

The cars fly by and the wind flow through my hair. I barely recognize it because I am to engross into my manga. As I am reading my feet are leading me to my new school Konoha Academy all Boys School. I've heard Konoha Academy is well known for their sports and academics. The basket ball and baseball club have been undefeated and state champs for the last 18 years. I used to do little league so maybe I will try out.

My dad was so excited from the fact that I have a scholarship to go. He told me that he went to KA too and it was the best time of his life, so he told me to make the best of it. I just hope he is right about it being fun. I come upon the school ground and is about to enter before I hear loud noise of kids running. _Bam!_ I fall to the ground and am about to yell at the person that pushed me before I see that it is a _girl!?_

She has a blue dress on with black knee high socks and blue and white sneakers. Her red hair is down her back and a black headband on top. She looks at me scared for a moment with her jade color eyes, she is very beautiful. Hold on what on earth is a girl doing in an all boys school.

"Princess, Princess where are you?" I hear someone call

The crowd appears in front of us. All the boys look at me then to the girl lying on the ground next to me.

"Princess are you okay, did you this boy hurt you?" They look at me angrily. I back away from them, they looks as if they might kill. The 'princess' gets up and starts to run off again. She looked so terrified when those boys appeared; I hope they're not trying to hurt her.

"Hey stay…" I start to say but am interrupted.

"Hey princess, wait, we have gifts for you?" They start to run after her. I feel my eye twitch; I guess they are not trying to hurt her. Those boys are very odd. I dust myself off as I get up and make my way to the main office.

PLEASE REVIEW. Luv,Candicehrt

I'm working on the actual first chapter now. I should have it up in about a week unless school get in the way. thanks for reading


	2. Entering the school

**Hey everyone again. Omg I wanna thank everyone for reveiwing even though it was just a prolouge. Thankies. Well this the first chapter and I hope you enjoy. Please review. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Princess Princess.**

After seeing that girl, I'm starting to get hope that there are more girls around here. I just broke up with my girlfriend Sakura, from my hometown. She was so beautiful but got scared of the long-distance, thinking that I was going to cheated on her. I told her it was a all boy's school but she didn't want to here it. I do miss her though; we used to have such a great time together and I used to love making her laugh. Sigh.

I arrive in front of the main office. I look at my map to see which room I have to go in. Room 44. The hallway is endless but I found the room. I walk in and see a woman with brown hair at a desk.

"Excuse me, where is the principal"

"He is in that room over on the right. Hold on let me know your name"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

She smiles when she hears my name. "What is it Shizune" I hear over the phone

"Uzumaki Naruto is here."

"Good send him in"

Shizune turns back to me. "Please go in she is waiting for you"

I walk in the room and a woman with long blond hair and big breast are staring at me. She has a black kimono on with a blue obi tie. Why would she be wearing a kimono? Shouldn't she be in a black suit instead or something? I know she is different and odd before she even says a word to me. I wonder if she even takes her job seriously.

She watches me as I sit down in the chair in front of her. She has a smile on just like Miss. Shizune. At least these people are friendly to newbies. I'm so glad I was wondering about having a hard time.

"Uzumaki, how do you like KABS so far?

"A lot, the grounds are very beautiful and it has so many people"

"Good, good. Now you know you must join a club while attending this school, it is part of the standards" I nod.

"Good. Now here is you schedule and you will be staying in the P-room. Your roommates are Subaku Garra and Hyuuga Neji."

I grab my schedule from her hand. "Okay, where is P-room? Most of the rooms are numbers, not letters."

She smirked at me and walked over the microphone and spoke. After a few moments a student with his hair back in a ponytail and a lazy looking attitude walked in.

"Nara Shikamaru please walk Naruto here to Room P" She said with her hands on her hips.

He smiled, nodded and walked out the room. "All your things are in your room. So follow Mr. Nara to your room and then you can do whatever you want." I start to walk but she speaks again. "Don't worry about it kid, I think you're going to get a nice warm welcoming for the students" Tsunade said as she walked back over to her seat. She waved her hand, telling to me leave.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I'm beginning to worry about staying here. Everyone seems to smile every time they hear my name and I'm starting to wonder why. Am I special? I don't think so just because my grade was good. Everyone else here is known for that.

Do they feel pity on me just because I'm poor and don't have parents. How dare these assholes think less of me?!

This kid next to me doesn't seem to care so I wonder why he is here. Nara Shikamaru. That name seems so familiar to me. I've heard his name before, but where?

"Hey Naruto, I can tell your thinking something so just say it" He opens the door for me and we're walking some somewhere else.

I'm insulted and shocked by his tone but tell him none the less. "I've heard your name before but I don't know where."

He stares up at the clouds and closed his eyes. "I'm a genius, that's all there is"

He seem too preoccupied to with they sky. If he is a genius, I'll find out sooner or later. I guess. I look up at the sky too. They sky is so clear and the clouds are forming weird things.

My mind seems so clear of all thought. My feet are moving on their own, just following Nara as he looks up too. Sometimes I wish I was I cloud, just go wherever the wind takes me. Not having to worry about school, girls, guardians and just all things that are around me. My mind goes blank…….

"Naruto wat…" **_Bang!_** Uggh. Why the fuck does my face hurt. My hands automatically go to my face. As if my hands can make it better. What or who hit me. I see through my blurry vision. As it gets clearer I see the flag pole in sight. Shikamaru is next to me. His hand is on my back making little circles, trying to calm me.

"Naruto, come on get up" I stand slowly, holding onto him.

"Uggh, damn that hurt."

"Lets go to the clinic and have the nurse look at it"

"I don't want too. I hate the nurse, they like to touch to much."

"Naruto, the nurses are fine and they won't touch too much if it just on your face"

"I dont care. Women are too touchy and they have all they're breast in you face and that hand be traveling south sometimes" I wined

Shikamaru laughed. "Well good thing this is an all boys school, there are no chicks around here"

"What about the principal and that secretary"

"Oh them, her father was the principal before, and since he didn't have a son, she took over. And the lady at the desk is her girlfriend, so she just follows. But don't let the looks fool you, she just as brutal as any man can be."

"Okay"

"Okay since that is settle. Now Uzumaki Naruto will you let take you to the nurses office?" He said, holding his hand out to me.

"Alright. Hey is there a bruise?" My head feels like I was in a fight with a hurricane.

"Move your hands and maybe I can tell you"

I shake my head. Ugh bad move. My head is spinning and I'm feeling so dizzy. The world won't stop moving and I keep hearing Shikamaru's voice calling me. My vision goes blurry. I collaspe

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A bright light is shinning in my face. It too bright and it hurting my eyes. Voices are going through my ear and I hear my name being spoken. It sounds like Shikamaru's voice.

My vision is becoming clearer and I see a ceiling. I rub my eyes and sit up so I can rest on my elbows. The room looks like a doctor's office so I guess I'm in the clinic. That's a relief.

"Hey sleepy head?" I see Shikamaru walk up next to me

"Hey. Did you bring me here?"

"Yea, I got a few friends to help carry you"

"Why couldn't you carry me I'm not that heavy"

"And I'm not that strong" He snapped back

"Yea yea. Thanks Shikamaru" I give him a high five

"Welcome"

I start to wonder where the nurse is. "Yo Shika, where is the nurse?"

"Oh, they're doing something right now. They'll be here in a minute"

"Kay"

The door knocks and a girl with long brown hair walks in. She has a nurses' outfit on and her hair is in two ponytails. She is really cute. I think cuter than the red head I saw earlier. Her lavender eyes shine a little more because she looks happy. That red head chick look too horrified at that moment.

Hold on Shikamaru lied to me. He said that there were no female nurses at this school. I turn to Shikamaru looking for an answer. I point at the girl.

"Naruto, this is not a girl" Is all he say.

What how can this not be a girl. He is way to beautiful.

The nurse giggles. "Hello, I Neji" He hold out his hand and we shake.

"How can you not be a girl, you are way to beautiful"

Neji smiles. "Thank you for the compliment, but like Shikamaru said, I am not a girl."

"Then why are you dress like one?"

Neji giggles. "Wow you are new here aren't you?"

I nodded. "Okay, well, I am one of the princesses around here. I'm the western princess, Princess Neji"

That name seemed so familiar to me. Oh now I remember. "Hyuuga is your last name?" He nodded. "Wow, I'm your new roommate. It good I met you before hand" I laugh and rubbed my head.

Neji eyes widened. He looked at Shikamaru. He smirked. "Don't you think he should be in P-room?" Neji looked back at me and started to study my face. His smile widened.

"Yes, I agree Shikamaru. The student will be very attracted to his eyes and hair color. He is a perfect fit."

I am so confused. "What about my looks?"

"Nothing. We will explain to you later when Gaara gets here." Shikamru spoke. "Oh and I'm the dorm manager. Year 2 class 2-D. All of us will be in the same dormitory. Sannin Dorm. "

"Umm okay. Oh what about my face is there is bruise I totally forgot about it?"

"No, Naruto, you have no bruise but you have a tiny bump is all" Giggled Neji

I exhaled a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Good"

"Good, the student wouldn't want a princess being bruise" Shikamaru mumbled.

"What you say?"

"Nothing" Neji is laughing again, so I guess he heard them. Whatever is all I say.

Neji and Shikamaru start up a conversation and I'm just laying here doing nothing. I'm starting to get bored because I'm sitting here instead of getting a good tour of the school. So far the school is seemed okay. I can't wait to call my dad and tell him I like the school.

I see my bag next to me. I look inside hoping my dad made me a lunch. Sadly I get disappointed. My stomach pain is starting and it lets out a loud growl.

Neji and Shikamaru stop their conversation and look at me. They look away for a moment to see another kid enter. At first I thought he might be another princess but he has a school uniform and not a dress.

He has black almost blue hair. It looks like a duck's butt. I laugh a little at my joke. His pale skin is as pure as porcelain. He looks like a doll. Those eyes of his are as black as coal. The aura around him is just saying I'm sexy so damn what.

He looks at me, while he is walking over to Neji. They say a few words and Neji hands him a bandage. I guess he scratch his hand because that is where he puts the bandage. Neji looks my way.

"Naruto, this is our class president, Sasuke-sama"

I get up off the cot and walk next to Shikamaru.

"Hello, I'm Uzumaki Naruto, I just transferred here" I shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you" Said Sasuke. My stomach starts to rubble again. Sasuke smiled.

"I guess I'm hungry, haven't eaten since breakfast' I said rubbing my stomach. Sasuke keeps looking at me. I hate being stared, it makes me nervous.

"Lunch is starting soon, do you want me to buy you something" he said.

"You can show me the cafeteria, but you don't have to buy me anything. My dad gave me some money"

"Oh no, it's okay. I would like to buy the new student something on their first day. Especially someone as cute as you"

Heat crept over my face. Sakura had called me cute and handsome before but I never heard a boy say it to me.

"Umm I guess so" He nodded. Sasuke opened the door for me to follow. Before I exit I look back at Shikamaru and Neji. I was hoping that they would follow. It felt nice to have new friends around me.

Shikamaru waved his hand at me. "We'll meet back up in the dorms and then we can talk" I look at Neji. "Naruto just go eat and Sasuke will show you to the dorms" He smiled and I smiled back.

The door closed behind me with the sound of laughter in my head.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Hey everyone it me again. I'm sorry this is short but I didn't want people to start forgeting about this story. The next chapter will me longer because Xmas break it coming up and I will have more time to write. Please review and tell me what you would like to happen in the story. I like making my readers happy. So sorry for spelling mistakes. **


	3. Princess Naruto

**Hey it me again with Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Princess Princess**

**I NEED A BETA!!!!!!**

**Can I get up to at least 20 or more reviews please.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Sasuke and I are walking down the hallway right now. Neji and Shikamaru are back at the clinic talking I guess. So far this school seems okay but I have a feeling it going to get crazier as the day goes on. Sasuke has told me few things so far like, where my classes are and what type of clubs I can join.

Being the class president, it is his job to help new kids out. I'm thinking about joining the student council, so maybe I can be the V.P or secretary. Hopefully I can be around Sasuke more often. He so cute and nice. Oh yeah I'm bi so that whole dating thing with Sakura is nothing. But I'm still inexperienced and kinda plan to stay that way for a while.

We finally enter the cafeteria, and everyone stops to stare at us. Some people are quiet and others keep saying 'hello Sasuke-sama'. This is major creepy. So many boys staring like their love struck.

I look at Sasuke and he waves his hand and the cafe goes back to normal. I look at him questioning it but he just guides my to a free table. He ask me what I wanted and he left to go get it. I watched him walk away. The uniform fit him well.

I lay my head on the table. I just wanna go to sleep, that ride here was long and I always get sleepy after I eat. The beds in the dorm better be nice or else I'm going to be like this for days.

"Yawn" I cover it with my mouth and just close my eyes

"Are you sleepy"

I push myself off the table. I see Sasuke is back with my food. "Yeah, long ride here"

"Hn"

"So Sasuke-sama--"

He interupts me. "Please just call me Sasuke, I'm not that crazy about Sasuke-sama"

I nod. "Alright Sasuke-sa, I mean Sasuke, why do they call you Sasuke-sama? Even upper class men do."

"Oh, my brother is the student council president and everybody calls him Itachi-sama, so they just do it because I'm his younger brother."

"Cool. I wish I had an older brother here with me"

"Just wait until you meet him, you won't be saying that" He smirks.

I blink and give him a questioning glaze. "He not that bad, he just a bit odd" I make a oh with my mouth and we keep talking. He tells me about the students here and how the school basically runs. I ask him about the baseball club and he tells me they haven't won the championship sense in 15 years.

"Wow, maybe when I'm on the club I can help them out" A smirk appears on his face. "Yeah hopefully you can"

After that Sasuke and I leave the cafeteria but the same thing happens as when we entered. Damn they love Sasuke-'sama'. But it different this time. He looks at them winks and blows a kiss. The whole cafeteria goes crazy and some are trying to catch the kiss as if it were real. We walk out and he leads me to my dorm.

The building it a nice size for a family but it seems small to be a dorm. The front say "Sannin Dorm" so I know Sasuke led me to the right place. He walked me up the door. I just met him but I feel like this was a date all I need it the kiss to end the sene(A/N: Like in those movies). I look at him and he is staring right at me so I turn my head and blush.

I feel fingers on my chin and Sasuke turns me toward him. He moves closer and I squeeze my eyes shut. Warm moist lips are on my forehead. A small peck. Fingers drop and he walks away but waves to me. I am in such a state of shock I do not notice the door opening and I am being dragged in.

"You can open you eyes now. Your prince is gone and you are now with your princess" I slowly open my eyes. I see Neji. His hair is in a ponytail and is wearing a long t-shirt. Damn he still looks like a girl and a cute one.

"Oh stop staring, I know I cute" He said shaking his hips.

"Tsk whatever" I said "So this is the dorm, it a nice size. But where is everyone else?" It is a one floor building that have the living room on the left and a small kitchen on the right. I see a long hallway that has six rooms, three on each side.

Shikamaru presents his existence by answering. "This dorm is only for the princesses and me because every dorm has to have a dorm manager"

"Then why am I here. I'm not a princess"

"According to the principal, yes you are" said Shikamaru laying his head on the kitchen table. Neji walked over to the couch. I stay by the door.

"But I nevered agree to this. I don't want to dress up as a girl"

"Hold that thought. Gaara come out this new kid is here" Neji said. A scrawny red hair walked out. At least he looks more boyish than Neji. His hair is uncomb and is wearing boxers and a tank top.

"What Neji, I saw sleeping"

"Don't lie to me" He turns toward me. "This is the new kid and princess Uzumaki Naruto"

We make eye contact. "It you from earlier"

"Oh yeah. Sorry about knocking you down."

"Whatever. You gave me time to get away from those maniac that was chasing me" He goes and join Shikamaru in the kitchen.

The students have to know they are boys and yet they chase the 'princesses'. Wow they must really have hard time getting girlfriends or something. I can not do this. No way. I wonder what my dad would say if he ever found out this I am a crossdesser on the low. He would laugh and taunt me forever.

But they cannot force a student to do something I don't want to do. I have my rights as a student of this school. Besides the baseball club is where I want to be. Being the main pitcher and outfielder.

"Whatever it is not your decision to make." said Neji

"But--"

"No buts. Anyways you might not even become a princess. The student council will decide. They are just looking at you to see how the students will react in you presence."

I give up arguing. "Fine. But I don't want to be part of this weird custom"

"I agree with you. Men should not do this" spoke Gaara

"Then why are you doing it?" I spoke

"These boys are always chasing me and calling me beautiful. So the student council thought it was a good idea. It was not a good idea. I always have to worry about my makeup looking good. My fucking makeup. That don't sound right."

"Wow yall wear makeup to."

"Yes we do." Neji said and stands up to walk to behind Gaara. He wraps his arms around Gaara

"Gaara don't you like being near me all the time and see me in a skirt. Don't that turn you on?"

"No" Neji smirks. "Yes I does. Don't lie to me." His lips move to Gaara's neck. His tongue lick a spot on his neck and Gaara closes his eyes. Neji starts to suck and kiss up and down. He grabs the red head's hair so he can get more room. He bits down on the neck. Gaara gives a low moan.

I look at Shikamaru. "They are always like this" he whispers. "Come on Naruto I'll show you to your room." He gets up and I follow.

He yells. "Neji don't leave a mark that can't be covered up by make up"

Gaara seems to wake out of his trance by Shika's voice because he moves aways from Neji and runs to his room. The door is slammed shut.

Neji puts his hand on his hip. "Damn it Shika I almost had him. Shit! I going to bed"

"Night"Said Shika. Neji just give him the bird. He must be really mad.

"Your room is down the hall. The door has your name on it"

I nod. He walks to his room. I enter mine and all of my belongings are here. Good. It is nice to have my own room rather than share it with others. I going to really enjoys this until the council makes their decision.

I change into my green pajamas and grab my stuff frog toy from my bag. Okay I know I complain about cross dressing and I have a stuff frog. But Gamabunta has to go where I go. My grandad gave it to me when I was little before he moved away to finally marry my grandma. I guess he wanted to old before he stop staring at young girls and marry granny.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Next day: First day of school_

Waking up wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Gamabunta had somehow ended up sleeping on my head and my uniform was clean and pressed sitting on my desk. I guess Shikamaru did that. I throw my clothes in the hamper and grab a towel to wrap around my waist. The hallway is empty so I go to the door closet to me and hope it the bathroom.

When I enter I see Shikamaru zipping up Neji's outfit. He is in a pink and red maid's uniform with white flats. Neji moves over to a full lenght mirror and starts to brush his hair. I feel my eyes twitch.

"Good morning Naruto, I guess you was looking for the bathroom" said Shikamaru.

I nod. "Yeah, guess I have the wrong room" I said laughing a little. "What is this room anyways" There are a bunch of clothes everywhere. Mostly women's clothes and accessories. Mirrors on each side and makeup on the dresser.

"Well I thought by looking around you would know but this is the princesses changing room."

"Yeah. I'm a bit slow sometimes." I look at Neji. "Why are you dressing up when we have class soon?"

He slips his headband on. "Oh. I'm going to the cafeteria to help serve breakfast. My uniform is already at the school." He stands up and head to the door. "See ya later." He runs down the hallway and out the door.

"Go change and I'll fix you some breakfast" said Shikamaru

I smile and head to the right room to take a shower.

When I'm done. I see Shikamaru flipping pancakes and Gaara eating some. "Good morning Gaara" I take a seat next to him.

"Morning" he said with food in his mouth.

Shikamaru hands me a stack. "Gaara remember to show Naruto where the student council room is. Okay"

He drinks some milk. "Yes daddy" said Gaara. Shikamaru raises a eyebrow. "Well my cute daughters, I am going to take a nap before school starts. You girls have made me tired" He turns the stove off and heads to his room.

I heard a snap and I see Gaara breaking spoon. "He knows how I feel about being called a girl" He walks over to the sink and washes his dish. He takes mine and do the same. "Come we have class first period together" We walk out the house toward the school.

Upon entering the school we see the boys all in one area. When we get closer we see Neji.

"Princess Neji, please help us get through another day." a boy said.

Neji gives a sweet smile and speaks. "Everyone please have a good day and I give you all my luck to do your best" The boy starts to bow and all the others cheer. This is so wrong on many levels. But then we see Sasuke enter.

"Everyone please go to class. Neji needs to get ready for school and you don't need to be late. "

"Hai" They all say and the crowd starts to disband. We walk over to him.

"Hey Naruto, Gaara."said Neji. "I''ll see you in class I got to go get change. He pecks Gaara on the cheek and runs off. Gaara's nose turns pink. I giggle. But then I see Sasuke staring at me.

"Hello Sasuke" I wave but instead of waving Sasuke wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. Heat rises in my face again like last night. He moves his closer to my ear and I can feel his breath. "Good morning Naruto" I like this so much more of this.

He looks at me then behind me. "Good morning Sasuke-sama"

He squezzes me tighter. "Just call me Sasuke and Good morning to you Gaara"

He looks back at me. "I have to go now." He gives me a peck on my forehead. "Bye princesses" he said then walks down the hall.

Gaara grabs my shoulder and leds me the other way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gaara and I are running down the hallway. He were suppose to be at the student council room at noon but our classmate wouldn't let us out because they wanted to get Gaara smile. Damn all he had to do was freaking smile and he couldn't do it. Fuck now we are 20 minutes late.

I should be greatful to them because I don't want to know their desicion on me but I hate being late to anything. I just hope the student council president isn't a hard ass that give you a hard time. I bet he is some dumb ass that don't even know what he is doing. Hopefully this is over quick.

We arrive in front of the door. Gaara slids the door open. We see Neji is already there, sitting on the couch. I sit on his left and Gaara on his right. I see Neji wink at Gaara and Gaara tries to hid his blush behind his hair. There are four men in front of me. Oh my goodness. The are all very gorgeous. I take back everything I said earlier, they look like the most sweetest person I ever met.

The guy in front has black hair and black eyes with pale skin. Can you say sexy. Three behind him are just as cute. The red hair is on the far left and has brown eyes. A blondie is right behind the dark haired one and he has sparkling blue eyes. But lastly is the silver headed on with with blood red eyes. Damn does this school base they're students on their looks.

"Neji is this school based on looks" I whisper.

"No,why would you say that?"

"The student council is freaking hot"

"Maybe but we were like that we wouldn't be an elite school" said Gaara

"But come on who wouldn't think that. Plus you have this weird princess system" I said.I think I said that part too loud because I heard laughter coming from the council.

"Thank you for the compliment Naruto and welcome to KABS"

"Thanks. So what going on with me and your decision?"

"Oh. Right to the point very well. But let me introduce the council. The red head is Vice president Sasori, blondie here is Secretary Deidara and the one on the end is Treasurer Hidan."

They bow and say hello. I do the same. "Alright then. Uzumaki Naurto do you want to become a princess?

"What! I though you choose for me?"

"We pick candidates and it your decision if you want to or not."

Gaara stand up. "What the freak. He gets to choose and I was forced to do it. I want out if you can choose."

"Sabaku Gaara sit down. You are part of it now. Can you please stop complaining. Beside you know the consequences if you don't do it." Neji yells and pulls on Gaara arm to make him sit back down.

"Neji..." he looks sad but Neji just looks at him. He puts his head in his hands.

I stay quiet for a moment. "Umm Itachi-sama what are the consequense if I say no?"

"They are not important because you haven't decided but I can make you say yeah" He wiggles his finger. "If you like to eat then you can have a year supply of food stubs for free lunch."

My eyes get big. Free ramen year round.

_Got him. _Thought Itachi. "That's not all from the profit we get from summer photos of the princesses, you get some of the profit for spending anyway you like." Damn that is so tempting. Money to spend whenever I want and it does not have to be on food.

"Plus we pay for all clothing,shoe, shorts clothes, school supplies and you will have perfect attendance"

"Are you serious all of the is free?" He nods. "Yes, all of that fabulous stuff is free."

"He falling for it, he falling for it. Good, good" said Itachi

"All of it is so tempting. Of course I want to do it. Man I thought this would be a boring job but this is awesome" I said jumping up and down.

"Naruto!" said Gaara

"Neji why didn't you tell me earlier"

"I would have but I thought you wouldn't listen"

"Naruto, they are trying to make you fall for all of the benefits. But doesn't it hurt your pride when you know you have to dress up all the time IN dresses and heel plus the makeup?"

"Gaara. I have no pride when it come to free stuff." I look to Itachi-sama. "When do I begin"

He smiles and laces his fingers together. "After we have the princess ceremony. Neji please take Naruto to Gai-sensei room for a fitting later on"

"Hai"

"Alright we are done. Please have a good day"

We finally get up and walk away. Once outside I see Neji pull Gaara close. He kisses him on the cheek and whisper a few words. "I'm sorry Gaara but I just wish you would except this" He kisses the other cheek. Gaara not looking at him. His eyes are on the floor but I know he is listening because his blush is back. Neji lace both their hands together.

"Gaara please forgive me"

Still not looking at him but he speaks. "Whatever" Neji rubs his face in Gaara's neck. Another kiss is placed.

"Okay I accept that. Come on I'll take you somewhere to eat" He drops one hand but keeps the other in place. He turns to me. "Naruto, Gaara and I will be back soon. Tell daddy we went out to eat so he doesn't have to cook"

"Kay. Have fun" I watch them walk away. I kinda wish that was Sasuke and me. I wonder if he would ever take me out to eat. But he probably wouldn't have time too with being the class president and all. I walk down the stairs and make my way back to the dorm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay so how do you guys like it so far. I'm sorry for not updating sooner but I'm lazy sometimes. But I have a week out of school so I decided to update. I might add more pairings in and some more kids from the series of Naruto. Please comment and tell what you might want to happen in the next chapter. Sorry if it not a lot of Sasunaru. I try harder in the next chapter.

See ya.

Candicehrt


	4. Cuddle Me

**Hey everyone. It's me again with another chapter of PPNS. Hope you enjoys and please comment.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Princess Princess**

**Omg i didnt realise i was away for so long. im so sorry for the wait. Please dont hate more. deviantart can gets so destracting.**

Life has been pretty okay at school. Nothing too fancy and nothing too dull. Well I guess I can't ask for much more than what I have got while here but truthfully I don't want anymore surprises. Being a boy and dressing up as a princess is all I can take so far.

Never would've thought that I would have ever signed up for a club, activity, team or whatever the hell I can call this thing that I am in. But getting extra stuff for my hard work is worth it. Dude I get free food whenever Shikamaru don't feel like cooking from the cafeteria. Plus I don't have to wait in line. The boys see my face then they all move out the way so I can get my food. They smile at me and I smile back. Pure and weird love sick puppies. So cute!

Neji has been a lot of help too when he is not harassing poor Gaara and Gaara is a good person to talk to when he is not being harassed. Shikamaru is just the dad for us and I have been calling him daddy since I heard Neji call him that, that one day. He doesn't seem to mind but he calls us his little baby girls. It okay as long as we aren't in the presence of others.

Lately for the last week I have just been getting harassed by the boys' sense Itachi-sama put up the posting for me becoming the next princess.

_Flashback:_

_Attention all students of this school_

_Uzumaki Naruto has been chosen to _

_Become the next princess of Konoha Academy _

_All Boys School. Please give Uzumaki_

_Naruto a warm welcome. His _

_Welcoming ceremony will be posted_

_in few days. _

_Signed,_

_Uchiha Itachi, President of Student Council_

_Here I am reading the poster in the middle of the hallway. As I turned around I see a crowd of boys looking at me. One stepped forward and asks a question._

_"Are you Uzumaki Naruto?" He asked._

_"Yes I am" I answer. They all start asking questions and cheering me on. They are asking me to do well, that I am very beautiful, that they love me already and they can't wait to see me in my outfit._

_Then all of a sudden the crowd of boys moves towards me and wanting to hug me. Damn they are squeezing me. I start asking for them to please move so I can get to class but neither of them hears me. Ugh my clothes are getting messed up. Daddy is not going to be happy._

_"Move away from Naruto!" The mob moves away form me. Turning my head to see who my savoir is and I see Sasuke. Happiness creeps into my body. He comes over to me so no one will get closer. "Please leave Naruto alone. You all know never to attack the princess. You are lucky that I don't report all of you but I wont be nice next time. Now leave"_

_"Yes Sasuke-sama. Thank you very much. Have a good day Princess Naruto" They answer in unison and disband._

_I turn to Sasuke. "Thank you Sasuke" He is so freaking cute. Why isn't he a princess?_

_He just looks at me and smirks. "No prob. It's my job to keep the princesses safe."_

_"Why aren't you a princess?" I ask leaning against the wall. He stands next to me and we slid to the floor. _

_He doesn't seem surprised by my question. Maybe he has been asked before. "I was offered but had to decline because I was the class president. My brother wanted me to do it so badly. He has so weird fetish to see my dresses up." He said with a sigh then smirk. _

_"Besides if I would have become a princess I wouldn't have gotten a chance to meet you." I just blush and nod. _

_He moves closer to me and puts his arm around my waist. "Hey do you wanna hang out sometimes when we aren't busy" His nose finds its' way into my hair. I shake my head. _

_"Okay that's good to know." We sit that way for a few more minuted before he speaks again. "Um the bell is going to ring in a 5 minutes and the boys can find me cuddling you this way." He laughs. He stands up than hold his hand out for me to take, so i can get up. _

_"Maybe we can cuddle again?" I ask._

_He smiles. "Yea, that would be nice"_

_I kiss him on his cheek and run down the hallway saying bye._

_End Flashback_

I am still surprised that i had enough bravery to kiss him on the cheek. Usually I wouldn't even do that with girls. But we see each other in class and chat. He so sweet and cute. Besides I know he likes me from all the flirting. Or maybe I'm just reading to much into this and he is just trying to be friendly because he is the class president. Ugh I don't know anymore. I becoming confused and its just over Sasuke.

He probably got more problem to worry about than me. I'm not going to push it unless he say something first. I squeeze my plushy frog, Gamabunta for comfort.

"Naruto, get up we have to go get fitting for the ceremony" said Gaara

"Okay" I get up to go follow them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, just a warning Naruto, the designer is a bit odd but nice." spoke Neji.

"What's so odd about him?" I ask.

We arrive in front of the classroom. "You'll see."

Upon entry I see a freak with a mask molesting my homeroom teacher Iruka. Iruka is struggling to get from his lap but the freak is just holding on to tight. I look at Neji and Gaara.

I;m waving my arms in the air. "What the fuck?"

"Told ya" replied Neji. " Hey Kakashi can u please let Iruka-sensei go. Remember you have to get the sizes of the new student."

Iruka takes Kakashi's moment of distraction and slaps him in the face. Kakashi tobbles over in his chair. "Hello boys. Have a good day and stay away from crazy boys and girls" We nod and he continues to walk.

Kakashi gets up off the floor unaffected and dust off the imaginary dirt then looks at me. "Come here blondie". I put my hands in my pocket as I make my way over to him.

"Alright kid. Arms out and chin up" I obey. He moves the rest of his mask down. Woah his eye is red. Maybe its a war wound. Kewl.

"-ay. Goodbye"

"What?"

"I said I got ur size and ur outfits will be ready tomorrow. Okay."

I make a silent oh. After releasing my arms, I walk over to where I left Gaara and Neji. Gaara is probably getting felt up against a wall by Neji somewhere. When I'm over the threshold Gaara is not being felt up. He is sitting on the window sill looking out the window. Maybe he's thinking. I look to my left and see Neji against the wall by himself.

I give him a confused look. "He won't let me touch him"

My eyes narrow. "That never stopped you before"

His look hardens. "Yea, but now he thinks I'm some crazy molester"

"You are."

He looks away. "You both don't understand." He mumbles and leaves before I can reply. I say my 'see ya later' to Gaara. He nod in aknowledgement.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I didn't return to the dorm right after that. I decided to roam around the school and see if I can find the baseball field. The air out was nice so I didn't need a jacket. I just walked and walked try to find the field. Once I arrived I saw the players practicing. The pitcher just threw and fast ball and the batter missed. This is something that I'm really going to miss. I was an awesome batter at home. Never missed a swung.

The team was coed and I had such a amazing friends. Kiba was on first base, Shino on second and Hinata on third. But Sakura was our secret weapon because she had the strength and she could get anyone out with a pitch, well execpt me. Baseball was a fun hobby to do but now that Im a 'princess' I can't. *sigh*

"Aren't you suppose to be getting fitted?" A voice speaks.

I turn my head, to see Sasuke sitting down next to me. "I did already. The dude creepy but kewl."

"Yea, Kakashi was probably molesting Iruka-sensei"

I laugh. "Yea, actually he was. Does he do that often?"

"I guess so. Whenever Iruka goes in there to drop off the fabric and thread for the club, he gets attack." He laugh and moves closer to me. "So why are you out here Na-ru-to?"

"Just to see how the baseball field looks Sas-uke." I put emphasis(sp) on the uke part. He doesn't say anything but put his arm around me. I lean into him. "So why are you outside Mr. class president? Shouldn't you be giving a speech about more food in the cafeteria or something. "

He smiles. "Naw. I did all that before you came to the school. Besides I missed seeing a certain blond boy that said we could cuddle again."

I blush. Damn I did say that. "Umm I guess I did say that."

"Yes you did. That's why I'm cuddling with you now." He squeezes me to emphasis the point. I just smile. It feels nice to cuddle with Sasuke. He moves his face into my hair. "You smell nice Naruto"

I blush even more. He move his face so he is right next to me ear. He licks the outter rim of it and nibbles. Kami that feels so good. I release a moan with out thinking. I move my hand to his thigh and squeeze so I can keep my moans in. I don't want the baseball team to hear me. Oh man hes going to my neck. The feeling is amazing.

"Naruto the baseball team left. Please let me hear you moan" Looking at the field I see that they really are gone. I wonde---- shit he bitting my neck. Fuck Sasuke bit harder.

"Sasuke c-c-can y-you bit ha-a-der please? He smirks and pull me closer. I can feel his hot breath on me, as his tongue move up and down.

"AHHHHHHH." Shit that was a good bit. "mmmm Sasuke" I feel a warm liquid moving down my back. If it blood or drool, I don't care, Sasuke can bit me anywhere. He slides his hand into my hair, and gives it a good pull to get better access.

"Mmm Naruto you taste to good." He removes his mouth from my neck. My head jerks so we are face to face, eye to eye. His eyes are filled with lust and passion. Mine are probably look the same. Our breathing is irregular, my heart is pounding. How far will Sasuke and I go. How long will this last. I can come up with so many questions and we haven't even done anything.

"Naruto, may I kiss you" I don't really know what his is say but i nod my head. His lips are over mine, the feeling is amazing. Nothing I have ever tasted before. I grip his hair so we can be closer but this isn't close enough. I want more, but I know we wont go farther than this. Well I know at least not tonight.

I lay down on the bench so Sasuke is laying on me. His hands stay in my hair. Not moving anywhere else. I like that. The kiss is slow and sweet. But I want more. I bit his lip and keep it between my teeth. He stops for a moment. I touge at his lip playfully, trying to erge him on. My eyes give him the fierce playful look. He moves his eyes from my eyes to my lips that are still between my lips.

Sasuke takes a deep breath and goans. He sits up and run his hand threw his hair. I swear I can hear his heartbeat trying to calm down while he is taking slow breaths. His eye flicker over to me. I'm still laying down, trying to catch my breath too. I slowly sit up. He speaks first.

"I'm sorry but I had to stop before I went farther than that." I can see a blush present on his cheeks. I smile.

"Yea. Sorry for urging you on." Our breathing becomes normal again.

He does a force laugh. "Its okay. I liked it. I never knew you were a machoist."

"Just a little. I like the way you bit me though. I know you left a mark thought. Daddy probably going to be mad."

He gives me a confused look. "Um daddy is Shikamaru. He calls us his daughter so we call him daddy."

"Alright I understand. So you wanna go back to your dorm now?" Seeing the stars twinkle in the sky, I see how long I've been gone.

"Okay." His hand reaches out in front of me and I take it.

We don't unclasp our hands until we are in front of my dorm. He gives me a goodbye kiss, hug and ask me on a date for the weekend. I say yes before one more goodnight kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Gentlemen of KABS, please give a warm welcoming to Uzumaki Naruto also known as our new princess, Princess Naruto. " The crowd cheers after president Itachi talks.

Neji, and Gaara is holding each of my hands as I walk onto the stage. It feels nice to be the center of attention. To have a whole audience cheering for you, saying you name over and over again. Even though I am in a women's kimono. But at least its my favorite colors. Orange and blue. Hehe.

Neji is wearing the same kimono but his is white and pink. His hair is in a bun with matching chopsticks and bangs. Gaara's outfit is also the same but his is red and green. His wig is in a high ponytail. My wig is just like a geisha's, along with the geisha's hair jewlery. Gaara said the new princess is always dresses like a geisha for his opening ceremony.

I squeeze both of their hand. They look at me and give me the pricness smile. I take a deep breath before a express my princess smile onto the crowd. They all seem to like it. Epecially Sasuke. He is sitting in the front row with the rest of the student council. He looks at me and blushes. Awesome I got Sasuke to blush.

"Alright Everyone settle down. Princess Naruto will say a few word before she can start her pricness career." He hands the mike to me.

Breath in and out. "Hello everyone of KABS. I am happy to become a new princess. I hope that you all will take care of me"

"Of course princess"

"Anything you want Pricness Naruto"

"I love you Naruto!!!!"

Neji and Gaara are holding in their laughs in. "Thank you very much for accepting me. I will do my best to make you happy. Please have a great day." I return the mike to Itachi-sama

"Isn't she great gentlemen. If you have presents for here please give them to my brother Sasuke, so he can give them to Princess Naruto."

The crowd goes crazy. "Man I feel sorry for Sasuke-sama" said Neji

"Why?" I ask

"After Neji's and I ceremony we had a little over 600 gifts put together." answered Gaara

"Woah. I hope I get alot. Plus Sasuke better had got me a present."

"Man he gave you a pretty good hickey thats for sure." said Neji. I blush.

"Oh yea. Thanks for hiding it with the makeup."

"Yea whatever. But remember we're in this together, so lets make the best of it." We nod. "Okay hold your hands out and princess on three"

"1 2 3 Princess!!!"

End Chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Okay I know the ending is a little corney but it .

I would like to thank my lovely beta Pepito. Awesome beta.

Please comment and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter and all critizism is welcomed.

Peace out. XD


End file.
